


Chat

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin makes sure his mom is alright and then has a chat with Leon





	Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series

It was an odd year. Winter was over, but it seemed as if spring didn't want to come. The ground was still frozen and slowly, they ran out of supplies. They didn't have a lack of anything yet, but if this went on for another four weeks, there would be shortages. 

"If you need anything, mother, let me know."

Hunith smiled. "I'm good, Merlin, but thank you."

"I could magic things up if there's a shortage."

She laughed. "Remember that time when you were about nine and you tried to magic up honey cakes because you liked them so much?"

Merlin joined her laughter. "Yes, that didn't really work out."

"We better hope that the gods mean well and will send us spring soon."

He wasn't sure. Somehow, he had the feeling that this spring everything would change. He couldn't put a finger on it, it was just a hunch and it was exciting and a bit frightening as well. 

Merlin wandered over to take another riding lesson from Leon. He had gotten really good at horseback riding and was even allowed on Arthur's stallion once in a while. By now, Merlin loved the rides with Leon out in the open, loved how the air blew into his face and how fast they could go. What he liked most where the conversations with the tall man. Today, their chat was mostly about the baby that was expected any day now. It was nice to see Leon beaming like that. 

"So, you're going to take your family to Camelot when we're leaving?"

The smile vanished from Leon's face. "I don't know."

"I'm sure there is enough space for Lea and the children in Camelot!" This couldn't be! Leon couldn't leave his family behind!

"That's not the issue." Leon looked uncomfortable. 

Merlin stopped his horse. "You...you want to stay?" A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

Leon did the same and came back. "Lea doesn't want to leave and the baby will be too small to travel anyway. I've been living as a farmer for almost a year now, it's not that bad."

"But you've been a noble all your life..."

Shrugging, Leon made his horse move again. "I don't know yet. I think I should talk to Arthur first."

Merlin didn't know what to feel. He was happy for his friend that he found love and had a family now, but he also knew how much Arthur cherished their friendship and how much he valued his opinion and judgement. 

"Let's go back."


End file.
